Whatever We Want
by PowderDuff
Summary: I imagined this happening after S02E05


_I just imagined this whole scene going on after the incident at the end of the last episode of **The 100, **Human Trials. Contains spoilers from that episode and it is bellarke bias. :)  
><em>

* * *

><p>"<em>I found you"<em>

Finn took steps toward Clarke, the gun in his hand still smoking from its use.

Clarke took a few quick steps back, unable to take her eyes off of Finn and she tripped over something on the ground. She landed hard on her butt and hands and tried to understand what was happening around her.

_A dead Grounder_

The dead Grounder's eyes wide open, deep brown no longer seeing anything, his face frozen in a shocked expression. Clarke stared at the man and couldn't make sense of it. She could hear the sobbing of the other Grounders and Octavia. Finn had done this? _Finn did this trying to find her?_

Bellamy stepped in between Clarke and Finn and started to reach for Finn's gun.

"Finn. Give me the gun" his hand out stretched.

Finn continued to stare at Clarke, his eyes un-focusing and refocusing. _She was alive. She was here. _

Bellamy grabbed the gun and Finn released it with out a fight.

"You're alive" Finn whispered, his eyes still locked on Clarke.

Bellamy turned his attention to Octavia who was crying over the young Grounder's body. Whispering the boy's name to ears that could no longer hear.

He looked over his shoulder at Clarke on the ground, staring at the dead body, and walked to her. He helped her up, while a large Grounder that seemed to know Octavia, helped her up.

"They were unarmed, Finn! What _did you do_?" Clarke's voice cracked, her hands gripping Bellamy's sleeve, her eyes pooling with tears.

"You need to get _him_ out of here" the large Grounder growled, glaring at Finn.

Finn started to walk toward Clarke and Bellamy, Murphy reached out to stop him, but he shoved him off.

When Finn got closer to them he tried to touch Clarke and she flinched away.

"_Who are you?"_

Bellamy grabbed Finn by his jacket and shoved him towards the direction of the forest, "We are leaving, now!" he bellowed

Bellamy curled his arm protectively around Clarke. Octavia was walking over, crumpled in grief. He reached for her and pulled her into his chest and the three of them turned to leave the camp with Murphy in tow.

Clarke stopped and turned to face the camp, her eyes shifting to the eyes of the large Grounder, "I…I'm so sorry…we…" she trailed off her voice weak.

The Grounder just shook his head, his face filled with rage and loss. "Leave."

* * *

><p>That night by the campfire, Clarke had her back pressed against a tree, facing away from the others. Her face cradled in her hands. She couldn't get the sight of Finn shooting the innocent Grounders out her mind. Her stomach was in knots and she was sure she was going to be sick.<p>

Bellamy joined her and sat down with a sigh.

They didn't say anything for a long time.

"I shouldn't of let him leave…"Bellamy started. Clarke lifted her head up to look at him. "I knew he was unstable, I knew I shouldn't have let him go…" He shook his head, his face filled with remorse.

"This is not your fault, Bellamy, it's all on Finn, what he did…"She waited until his eyes met hers "What he did is unforgivable"

Bellamy shook his head, not letting her words comfort him. Clarke could see that he was still blaming himself, the guilt and remorse weighing heaving on the young boy's shoulders.

Clarke turned to face the dark forest. "He killed them because he was looking for me, I'm not letting you take all the blame".

"I shouldn't have let him leave with that gun, I should have made him come back to camp with us. We were so worried that you guys would die before we found you" Bellamy hit the back of his head roughly against the tree and Clarke turned to him and grabbed his face between her hands so he would look at her.

"This. Is. Not. Your. Fault. You hear me?" her eyes were locked on his face and he nodded slightly. She searched his face, and she could tell he still didn't believe it.

She let go of his face and looked past him at the campfire. Finn was sitting on a log with his head hung low. Murphy was poking the fire with a stick but kept flicking his eyes over to Finn, like he was expecting him to explode at any moment.

Octavia had cried her self to a fitful sleep on the ground.

"What are we going to do?" Clarke whispered her eyes switching back to Bellamy who was looking at her.

"I don't know"

All the positive work that had been started with the Grounders was gone. There was no way they were going to be able to convince them to help with the Mountain Men after this.

She realized they had just been sitting there staring at each other for a while. Searching for answers in each other's eyes.

She didn't want to be anywhere near Finn, so she turned and put her back against the tree again.

"Don't think I am going to sleep tonight" She said and brought her legs to her chest.

"Me either, Princess"

* * *

><p>In the end, exhaustion got the better of them and when Clarke woke, she and Bellamy were cuddled on the ground by the tree. Her face was rested on his right shoulder and his arm was tucked underneath and around her. She looked at his face, scared and bloody, but some how peaceful in sleep.<p>

Her hand itched with wanting to be able to move the lock of hair that fell in his face, but she resisted. She shifted and tried not to wake him so she could check on the others. She turned and Finn was standing right in front of them. Watching them with a look of deep hurt on his face.

Clarke turned and saw that Murphy was asleep on the ground and so was Octavia, she turned back and faced Finn.

"Guess we all fell asleep"

"Not me." He stated his eyes not leaving her face.

Clarke shifted more and moved away from Bellamy and looked up at Finn. She couldn't even recognize him anymore, his eyes were hallowed and his face seemed older some how.

"We should get moving, we need to get back to camp so we can prepare to go get the others from Mount Weather" She said as she climbed to her knees.

Finn turned and walked back to the campfire with out another word and Clarke shook Bellamy gently to rose him.

"Hey, it's morning"

Bellamy groaned and stretched, "Oh, we fell asleep" he looked sleepy and beautiful. The memories of yesterday had not resurfaced yet and he still looked young and relaxed. Clarke wished he could stay that way, but she saw the moment that it changed, his face shifted and worry crossed his features. He turned quickly and saw Octavia was ok, and waking up herself and that Finn and Murphy were both still there.

He climbed to his feet. His eyes met Clarke's, "Get enough sleep?" She nodded suddenly a little embarrassed.

"Good", he gave her a lopsided smile and then turned and walked towards the camp. Clarke followed, her eyes avoiding Finn's. She could feel him staring at her and she couldn't quite understand the feeling it gave her. _Fear?_

Before they got back to camp Bellamy hung back and joined Clarke who was bringing up the rear of the group.

"What do you think, what are we going to do with him?" he asked in a hushed voice, gesturing towards Finn.

"I don't know" and she really didn't. This was Finn, the boy that she used to know would have never done the things that he has done. She didn't know how to handle it. She could tell that he felt remorse, but he killed those innocent people.

"Do you think we should tell my mom?" she asked turning to look at Bellamy.

"Yes, I do, this effects the relations that we have with the Grounders, and she will need to know"

"Ok" Clarke nodded.

"By the way, you drooled all over my shoulder last night" Bellamy teased and nudged her with his shoulder and he jogged to go and catch back up with Octavia.

It felt almost wrong to smile, after everything that had happened. But there she was, smirking at the back of Bellamy's dark head.


End file.
